


Something Like That

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Superheroes, Confessions, Drinking Games, First Kiss, M/M, New Girl Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem wasn't that Bucky didn't want to kiss Steve. The problem was that he did, badly. <br/><b>New Girl Fusion.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this 100% on the fact that I have been binge-watching New Girl for a few days. I have no idea why this is what came out when I sat down to write my [Friday ficlet,](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/tagged/friday+ficlet) but there you go.

Bucky laid in his bed, staring at his ceiling and feeling…Well, he didn’t entirely know what he was feeling. And the only person he’d actually be willing to talk to was the one person he couldn’t talk to about this.

Because it involved them. Steve.

Besides, Steve was upset with him right now. Honestly Bucky couldn’t blame him, but Steve didn’t understand.

Bucky hadn’t even wanted to play. He’d just wanted to relax and hang out—he’d just had a very intense physical therapy session and just wanted to not do anything. Of course, Peggy had come over and everyone decided that it would be a great idea to play True American.

Tony called the Clinton Rules because he’s an asshole and Pepper was over.

Bucky graciously told them he was tired and was just going to go to his room for a while but Steve stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“You’re not really leaving me alone with these people?”

Bucky laughed. “You’ll be fine.”

“But I needed you to be my sexy intern,” Steve said. He blushed and stuttered out, “Or I could be your sexy intern.”

Bucky shook his head, knowing that he wasn’t going to say no.

“Come on, Buck,” Steve said quietly. “I need you to be my partner.”

Bucky could never say no to Steve. Whenever he needed help with building something or fixing something, Bucky was the one to do it. He’d just put together a bookshelf for him because Bucky didn’t want someone else to do it and have all of Steve’s books fall off. That would just cause a lot more trouble for Steve and Bucky liked to think that he fixed Steve’s problems. He didn’t cause them.

Until now.

After far too many beers to count, somehow the Iron Curtain became involved. It was supposed to be for Clint and Natasha. Or maybe someone else. Honestly, Bucky can’t remember.

He just remembers being manhandled into Steve’s room while Steve walked in behind him.

“Guys, come on,” Bucky said. “This isn’t how the game is played.”

“It is,” Clint said.

“Yeah, right there in the rules for the Iron Curtain big guy,” Ton said. “Two members of the game will go behind the iron curtain and kiss until the president is satisfied. If the president is one of the occupants, the VP will take control. In the unlikely but occasional occurrence that both the President and the VP are the occupants behind the Iron Curtain, the proper time allotted for the kissing will be determined by a democratic vote of the rest of the people.”

“Jesus,” Bucky said.

“Don’t forget, threat of tongue,” Clint said as he closed the door. He had the audacity to give Bucky a wink and a very lewd hand gesture that would have caused Steve’s face to blossom like a fucking tomato if he’d been watching.

The door shutting was loud, final, and sobering.

Bucky was weirdly aware of everything happening, especially with his own body. It was like he suddenly felt either way too big or way to small. It was like his mental and physical bodies didn’t match up.

It wasn’t like it was a big deal. This was Steve. _Steve._ It wasn’t like Bucky had never thought about it. But he just…It wasn’t right.

He took a walk around the room, very aware of Steve trying very hard not to look at him.

“That’s a nice painting,” Bucky said, pointing to the daffodil picture on Steve’s easel.

“Thanks,” Steve said. “Just trying something new.”

“It’s nice.”

“It sounds like you’re talking about Steve’s paintings and flowers and not like you’re kissing,” Tony chided from behind the door. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Much to Bucky’s annoyance, Tony continued to chant. Everyone joined him and the room became twice as small and that much more suffocating.

Steve just shook his head fondly and sighed. “I guess we should just do this, right?”

Bucky shrugged and looked down at his feet, his hand in his pockets. “How hard could it be?”

Steve’s feet shuffled their way into Bucky’s eye line and Steve’s hand gently settled against Bucky’s face. Bucky looked up to Steve already leaning in and Bucky backed away.

Steve dropped his hand and sighed. They didn’t talk for the next few minutes, the echoes of “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” still in the background. Bucky needed to get some new friends.

“Can you guys just let us out?” Bucky asked.

That was the wrong thing to ask because he got a chorus of variations on “Those are the rules. French him,” which was quickly followed by more chanting.

Steve didn’t approach him again and Bucky just stood by the door. The chanting died down eventually and Steve walked up to the door.

“You guys going to let us out now?” Steve asked. “We kissed and everything.”

“I say no,” Sam said.

“You’re my VP man,” Steve said. “I thought you had my back!”

“I do. And I can tell that you’re lying.”

Steve backed away from the door. “I tried.”

Bucky nodded.

“Come on, Buck,” Steve said. “It’s not like it’s a big deal. We’ll just kiss real quick and it’ll be over before you know it.”

Bucky swallowed. Steve walked up to him again, trying to get Bucky to respond, but Bucky only backed away. They played a weird game of very slow chase throughout Steve’s room while Steve kept asking Bucky to kiss him or Why he wouldn’t let Steve kiss him.

“Why don’t you want to kiss me?” Steve asked. “Are you that repulsed by the idea?”

“No!” Bucky said quickly. “That’s not. I mean. You.”

“I what, Bucky?” Steve asked. “I get that this isn’t where you wanted to end up with or who you wanted to end up with, but this is getting ridiculous.”

“It’s ridiculous that we’re thirty year olds who have been ‘locked’ in a bedroom and told to make-out like a bunch of seventh graders,” Bucky argued.

“All you have to do is kiss me and then I can tell Sam and he’ll let us out because he’ll know I’m telling the truth this time,” Steve said.

“I can lie way better than you. I’ll just tell them that we kissed,” Bucky said.

“They’ll know you’re lying because I just tried that,” Steve said. “They’re going to wait until they hear it from me to let us out. Now will you just kiss me already?”

Bucky shook his head. “I can’t.”

Steve kept pestering Bucky, pleading with him. “Just one little kiss.”

“Not like this!” Bucky blurted out. He took a deliberate step away from Steve.

“What?” Steve asked, his voice quiet.

“Just.” Bucky stopped. He wasn’t sure what he was planning on saying. If he had even thought of anything else to say.

The door opened. Bucky barely had a second to register that it was Peggy coming to their rescue before Steve was being ushered out of the room and into the kitchen. Bucky trailed after everyone.

He waited almost an hour before telling them that he really was tired now and heading off to bed. Steve had given him a look but Bucky didn’t stare at him long enough to understand or interpret it.

Which is why he was now lying in his bed, staring at his ceiling, and worrying about what he was going to do. Steve was going to want to _talk_ about this. He was going to demand that Bucky tell him what he meant and make it into this huge thing.

It wasn’t a big deal. Bucky didn’t want to make it a big deal. He just wanted to forget the entire thing happened.

“Bucky? I don’t think you’re sleeping but there’d definitely something happening in the bathroom. Can you please come and take a look? Just so I know whether to move everything off the floor or not?” Steve’s whisper was hoarse.

Bucky rolled out of bed and opened the door. “It’s probably nothing.”

“But it might not be,” Steve said and led the way to the bathroom. “I just…it would be awful to wake up tomorrow to a flooded bathroom.”

Bucky checked over the toilet, which was making a strange clanking sound. He made a quick fix and promised Steve to look at it more tomorrow, but there was nothing that was going to happen in the middle of the night.

Steve, being Steve, plastered a sign on the toilet that said, _Use with caution. Might flood. Definitely will clank._

Bucky just laughed and followed Steve out of the bathroom.

“Thanks for checking it,” Steve said as they stood in the hallway between their rooms.

“You’re welcome,” Bucky said. “Night.”

“Good night.” Steve turned away, his hand on the doorknob and suddenly Bucky just reacted.

He grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him into him. He didn’t think before kissing him. He didn’t worry that it was too forceful or too hesitant. He just did what felt right, what Steve initiated.

It was an amazing kiss. It was what Bucky had been thinking about for the past few weeks. (Months.) The kind of movie moment kiss that makes you re-evaluate your life. Steve deserved that and Bucky knew that if he couldn’t have that with Steve, he wouldn’t have that with anybody.

He did wish it wasn’t the middle of the night right after he’d refused to kiss Steve and just fixed a toilet. But beggars can’t be choosers.

Bucky pulled away, his hands sliding down Steve’s back.

“I wanted it to be something like that,” Bucky told him. He quickly untangled himself from Steve and walked back into his room. He didn’t look back to see Steve’s reaction but Bucky was thinking that was probably a good thing.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on [tumblr!](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/ask) (saras-almanac)


End file.
